


"a Kiss by any other name"

by someoneplsloverobbierotten



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneplsloverobbierotten/pseuds/someoneplsloverobbierotten
Summary: “Hey Sportadork, give me a Kiss would you?”He should’ve thought about it. He really,reallyshould have.But he didn’t.





	"a Kiss by any other name"

**Author's Note:**

> https://someoneplsloverobbierotten.tumblr.com/post/162480247531/sportacus-giving-robbie-a-kiss-because-he-asked - based on this prompt but tumblr user @ask-sportarobbie!
> 
> big thank u to tumblr user @robbie-and-the-rottens for helping with this fic!

“Hey Sportadork, give me a Kiss would you?”

He should’ve thought about it. He really, _really_ should have.

But he didn’t. Instead he just leaned over and pecked Robbie on the lips; a casual, chaste thing as simple to Sportacus as breathing. It was instinct – automatic, just a fulfilment of the request. He didn’t think twice about it.

He should have.

The second he pulled back and saw Robbie’s terrified face he realised what he’d done, remembered the open packet of Hershey Kisses chocolates on the picnic blanket next to his knee.

_‘Give me a Kiss.’_

He’d made a mistake.

Robbie was up and off the blanket before Sportacus could fully process it, sprinting off in the direction of his bunker.

Sportacus let him go.

Robbie had only just started really interacting with them all, aside from his tricks and disguises. This picnic was a big step; The two of them and the kids sitting in the court with food, healthy and unhealthy alike. It was a chance for Robbie to spend time with him and the kids and actually enjoy himself – which he had been, up until about three seconds ago when Sportacus had _ruined_ everything. He was such an _idiot_ , just because Robbie didn’t seem to be seriously trying to run Sportacus out of town anymore didn’t mean that–

He was so stupid.

He watched Robbie’s fast retreating figure, the kids sitting in shocked silence around him.

“I– I’ve never seen Robbie move so _quick_ ,” Trixie said when Robbie disappeared from view.

“Is he okay?” Ziggy asked, looking up at the hero.

“Sportacus,” Stephanie said, “are _you_ okay?”

“I– I–” He couldn’t speak, brain too muddled from shock to explain anything. “I have to go,” he blurted, jumping up from the blanket and quickly leaping over the low wall of the court. He ran across town to Robbie’s lair as fast as he could; he had to fix this, he had to apologise and explain. It was just a misunderstanding, surely Robbie would understand? Right?

He skidded to a stop at the billboard’s base and vaulted himself up over the edge, swiftly moving over to the hatch. He rapped his knuckles on the top but there was no answer. “Robbie?” he called, but there was still nothing.

Sportacus rocked on his feet for a second, debating, before he opened the hatch and slid down. Normally he wouldn’t go inside without permission, but he'd done something wrong and he wanted – no, he _needed_ to apologise. He’d hurt Robbie, scared him, and he _really_ didn’t want to destroy what they had. It was still new – fragile. He didn’t want to break their friendship before it had even really started.

Robbie was pacing when dropped down into the lair, talking to himself in a loud, frantic voice. Sportacus knew that he often did this when he was trying to work something out or he needed to calm down, he’d seen the villain do it before when he caught him monologuing his schemes to himself, or trying to fix something that had gone wrong in a plan by thinking out-loud.

Robbie jumped when he heard Sportacus land, whirling around to face him.

“Sporta– what the _heck_ are you doing down here?” Robbie hissed, glaring at him.

Sportacus shrunk back. He hated that he’d upset Robbie so much. “I came to–”

“What _was_ that?” Robbie shouted,

“I’m so sorry Robbie,” Sportacus told him, “I – I misunderstood.”

“You– you miss… I was asking for _chocolate!_ ” Robbie shrieked, throwing his hands in the air.

“I _know_ ,” Sportacus wailed, “I– I wasn’t thinking, it was automatic!”

“Wasn’t think– you _have_ to be! When someone says something like that you– you don’t just _do_ it! Not unless you're, you know, in a relationship with them or something!”

“I know,” the hero whimpered, “I’m sorry.”

But Robbie wasn’t listening, too caught up in his little rant. “Most people would say _‘what’_ , or, _‘no way!’_ if they thought that was what was being asked, they wouldn’t just– just lean over and _do it_ without even _hesitating!_ Who _does_ that!?”

Sportacus hung his head. “I’m sorry Robbie, I didn't mean to upset you.”

“I’m not _upset,_ I just didn’t expect you to _do that.”_ Robbie snapped, crossing his arms indignantly.

Sportacus’s eyebrows shot up. “Wh– what?”

“I- I mean,” Robbie sputtered, realising what he’d said, “I mean you didn't do it on _purpose_ ; You just misunderstood,” He grumbled, cheeks turning a little pink, “I can't be mad at you for that.”

“Oh,” Sportacus said, disappointed. For a moment he’d thought…

“I mean, it’s not like you _meant_ it,” The villain scoffed, “although you were pretty quick on the mark; always ready for anything I suppose.” Robbie sighed.

“Y– yeah,” Sportacus said, giving an awkward chuckle.

Robbie looked at him, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Unless… You– you _didn't_ mean it, _did_ you?”

Sportacus steeled himself, taking a breath as he decided to take a chance. “I did mean it.” He said softly.

Robbie’s jaw dropped. Sportacus hung his head again, he couldn't look at Robbie right now.

“You– you did?”

“Yes,” the hero whispered.

“Huh,” Robbie said, shocked. Sportacus fiddled with the cuff of his vambraces as Robbie processed that, fidgeting through the uncomfortable silence. “Well do you, um, do you want another one?” Robbie asked after a while, voice hardly more than a squeak.

Sportacus gasped. “Oh, oh yes!” He nodded, overeager.

Robbie moved closer, shuffling over to Sportacus with his gaze glued to his feet. Even with his head down, the hero could still see the blush on his cheeks.

Before he could lose his nerve, the villain quickly leaned in and pecked him on the lips, a mirror of what Sportacus had done to him earlier. It was small, but Sportacus still felt fuzzy warmth spreading from the very tips of his ears all the way down to his toes. When Robbie moved away again his face was bright red, and judging from the rather intense heat in his ears and his cheeks, Sportacus suspected that his was in much the same state.

“Um,” Sportacus managed to say, not very helpfully.

“Um,” Robbie repeated, looking slightly disoriented. “Another?”

“Alright,” Sportacus agreed easily, and leaned in again.

Robbie stopped him. “You still owe me an actual Hershey’s Kiss, you know that, right?”

“Okay Robbie.”

“Good,” Robbie said, and kissed him.


End file.
